


It's not that bad

by Tsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Nekoma, Tsukishima in Nekoma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Tal vez a Kei no le parecía tan malo que tuviera como capitán a aquel chico de pelo raro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

Tsukishima ingresó en el establecimiento educativo y, luego de una charla con el director, fue hacia el gimnasio donde practicaba el equipo de voleibol de la preparatoria Nekoma.

Era su primer año como estudiante de preparatoria y había decidido ir a esa escuela, le gustaba los colores del uniforme y además se presumía que era una de las mejores en Tokyo, académica y deportivamente.

Sin más dilaciones entró en el gimnasio, topándose con que casi no había nadie dentro. Sólo había un chico bajito de pelo rubio, uno exageradamente alto y otro, que tenía un peinado de lo más excepcional.

Dio unos cuantos pasos sobre el suelo de madera y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquellos chicos, carraspeó. El primero en notar su presencia fue el chico bajito.

—Oh, ¿quién eres tú?—preguntó y sólo así los otros dos jóvenes se voltearon a verlo.

—Soy Tsukishima Kei, y estoy en primer año; me gustaría unirme al equipo de voleibol, son ustedes, ¿cierto?—por el rabillo del ojo Tsukishima pudo vislumbrar como el de pelo raro esbozaba una sonrisa y, de un minuto a otro, lo tenía junto a él; con su brazo alrededor de su cuello y tirándolo hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Así que Tsukki, ¿eh?!—Kei frunció el ceño ante aquel apodo que no escuchaba desde sus años de primaria—. Yo soy el capitán aquí, así que debes pedírmelo a mí, no a Yakkun.

El bajito rodó los ojos y luego de haber de hecho una mini pelea con el albino alto, se fue; dejándolos a solas.

—Bueno, ya que eres el capitán te entregaré mi solicitud—sacó el brazo del pelinegro de su cuello y se separó lentamente, como una presa tratando de huir de su depredador.

—¡Claro!—lo miró de arriba a abajo y se mordió el labio inferior.

El rubio frunció el ceño indignado y se lamentó el tener un capitán tan extraño.

Llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la hoja blanca que le había entregado el director, acto seguido se la tendió al pelinegro.

—Entonces Tsukki, esperaré a que te presentes en el gimnasio.

El rubio estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí, presintiendo que la sonrisa del mayor estaba llena de segundas intenciones.

Pero, como las deidades nunca estuvieron del lado de Kei, el pelinegro lo detuvo, tomando su brazo en el camino.

—Que descortés, te vas sin siquiera preguntar mi nombre—la voz ronca del muchacho sonó en su oído y Tsukishima no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Algún día lo sabré, no es necesario que te lo pregunte ahora—aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, frunció el ceño y volteó a ver al pelinegro.

—Ah, ya veo —el pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente al rubio y el fuerte agarre del mayor impidió a Kei alejar su rostro del contrario—, pero yo quiero que sepas mi nombre...

—Y yo no quiero saberlo.

—Pero tendrías, soy tu senpai y capitán, deberías tratarme con respeto—soltó una risa silenciosa.

—¿Podrías soltarme?—el tono de voz del rubio se escuchó notablemente hastiado.

—No.

Tsukishima frunció todavía más el ceño y abrió la boca, a punto de replicar por lo que acababa de decir.

Aunque su acción se vio interrumpida por la boca del mayor, que se estampó sobre los labios de Kei.

Al separarse, Tsukishima quedó atontado y completamente desorientado.

—Llámame Kuroo, y no faltes a las prácticas, me gustaría verte más seguido—al finalizar su frase se marchó de allí.

Dejando a Kei con aquel nombre rondando por su mente y un sonrojo notable a kilómetros.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, no era tan malo que ese chico despeinado estuviera en su mismo equipo de vóley.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Siempre me pregunté cómo sería si Kei fuera de Nekoma y bien, sería algo así (? XD
> 
> atte: Tsukkei


End file.
